<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrequited by LordSaladBar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972455">Unrequited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar'>LordSaladBar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horimiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Small fluff, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was depressing for the long-sleeved girl to admit that before Miyamura and Hori had officially started dating that she still had hope. Hope that maybe one day she would be able to hold the girl she loved in her arms and plant small kisses all along her face.</p>
<p>The day she heard that the two had started dating, Yuki basically shut down. She had lost the spark and energy she once held and it was replaced by gloom and sluggishness.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Yuki is struggling to deal with her recent heartbreak, but what she hasn't learned is that she isn't alone and there are more kinds of love there than she originally thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoshikawa Yuki &amp; Ishikawa Tooru, background Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi, one-sided Hori Kyouko/Yoshikawa Yuki, one-sided Miyamura Izumi/Ishikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unrequited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick fic I wrote today after showing my friend Horimiya (We both simp so hard for basically every character, it's insane)</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuki knew that Hori would never return her feelings. After all, she was hopelessly in love with Miyamura and that was obvious to even a blind man. Even if Hori’s heart wasn’t captured by someone else, she would never look at Yuki in that way. No hoping in all the world could help that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was depressing for the long-sleeved girl to admit that before Miyamura and Hori had officially started dating that she still had hope. Hope that maybe one day she would be able to hold the girl she loved in her arms and plant small kisses all along her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day she heard that the two had started dating, Yuki basically shut down. She had lost the spark and energy she once held and it was replaced by gloom and sluggishness. However, Yuki didn’t want anyone to notice this, especially not Hori, because they’d ask what happened and that was a question she wasn’t prepared to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, the two lovebirds were too caught up in bliss to notice even the smallest change in her demeanor. But that still left Tooru and though he was sometimes a complete dumbass, he was pretty observant. So of course he noticed Yuki sulking at her desk while Miyamura and Hori laughed together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, need some fresh air?” Tooru placed a calming hand on her shoulder and motioned towards the door. Yuki looked up in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I could use that,” she said, pushing herself up from her seat and following Tooru. They made their way out of the classroom and onto the roof, sitting on the small bench near the edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a few moments, they sat next to each other in silence, just staring out at the cloudy sky. Yuki played with the tips of her long sleeves nervously and Tooru bit at his lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, Hori-san huh?” Yuki tensed up at the other girl’s name. She gave a small nod in response. “How long have you had a crush on her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki kept her eyes on the dark clouds blocking out the sun. It would be far harder to talk about this while maintaining eye contact with her friend. “Ever since 7th grade, when she helped me find my way home after getting lost.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, for that long. Why didn’t you try to tell her?” Tooru’s words are cute deep into Yuki’s heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says I didn’t?” Her words were harsh and surprised the purple-haired boy who muttered a small apology. “Of course I tried. But the first few times I was cut off by anything and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like the world was fighting against you.” Tooru offered, trying to lighten the mood a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that again,” she said with a small chuckle. Yuki’s hands stopped fiddling and laid flat on her lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, it wouldn’t have mattered if I got to tell her because she’d never think of me like that.” Worried eyes searched Yuki’s face as she stared emotionlessly up at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what makes you say that? You guys are always all over each other. I definitely think you had a chance.” Tooru’s words only made the girl beside him angrier as she clenched her fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it even matter? She loves Miyamura and they ended up together because those two are perfect for each other.” Yuki stood up from her seat and threw her fists at the sky as if in a boxing match, small tears building up in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it matters! If you could have told her earlier you guys could have been a thing. You could have had what you longed for.” Yuki stood up as well, reaching his arm out to touch the fuming girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki turned before his hand could reach her. He took a step back upon seeing her tears and the anger present on her face. “What do you even know? You couldn’t possibly understand what it’s like!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru forced himself to remain calm even when his voice cracked, “No, I don’t know what it’s like because I never had the chance to confess. My love was always doomed to fail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki’s anger subsided and was replaced with shock. “W-what do you mean?” Tooru sat back down, a sigh escaping his lips as he prepared himself to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right here, this was our spot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miyamura,” Yuki muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. We met up here frequently and with each time my heart seemed to flutter more. I’d always joke about us being in love, but it was never really a joke. At least, not on my side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru raised a hand to his neck, rubbing his fingers over his skin. “With Miyamura, I had met him at the point where it was obvious he had it for Hori. So I never had a chance, which is why I’m angry with you because you had many chances but never took them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re both victims to fate, huh?” Now it was Yuki’s turn to try and lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fate must really hate us if it's putting our crushes together.” Tooru pushed himself up off the bench and walked over to his friend's side. He reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be hard, but we can get through this, okay? We’ll do it together.” Yuki looked at him, making eye contact with him for the first time since the start of their reaction. He gave her a soft comforting smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The path to getting over their heartbreak would be hard and it would take lots of time. But they had each other to help out through all of it. They could hold each other when they’re crying and be there when their hearts were aching. It wasn’t the same kind of love Yuki had yearned for from Hori, but it was a kind she didn’t know she needed. It was just as comforting, just as warm, just as loving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuki may not have found the love she had searched for, but the love she ended up with was more than she could ever have asked for. It was a love that she could hold onto forever without fear of losing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This love was returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the angst, it just jumped out of me. Ah, the trials and tribulations of being a multi shipper :/<br/>I do have some ideas for happier and fluffier fics, so maybe I'll write some of those.</p>
<p>(Also can we talk about how yeah the cannon romance is adorable but the potential Kyouko/Yuki and Tooru/Izumu could have like they'd be equally as adorable. No? Okay, back to writing fics till I convince you :D)</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>